


Order of events

by Gold_Is_Writing



Series: Reaper High stuffs [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One, Reaper High
Genre: I'll update this with stuff on the v-cinemas and the finale when those happen, JUST, Kamen Rider Zero-One Spoilers, Spoilers, The show has ended and I NEED to make a timeline of Evalin interacting with his home, also this show almost mad me cry and i just, just work with me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_Is_Writing/pseuds/Gold_Is_Writing
Summary: Read the tagsI've been writing this character since shining hopper debuted and I need to figure out how he interacts with his home dimension. I'm posting this hear in case anyone interested also wants to know.
Series: Reaper High stuffs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640530
Kudos: 1





	Order of events

  * Episodes 1-6: Evalin is doing... jack diddly. He's around the city, but he's not involved in much action. He probably ends up in the vicinity of some of the humagears that go berserk at this point, but he can't do anything about them.  
  

  * Between episode 6 & 7: This is when Evalin gets his forceriser. He spots Horobi and Jin bumming around doing robo terrorist stuff. He interrupts them when he runs up and yoinks Horobi's forceriser. Jin's pissed and tries to fire at him, but as Evalin is running away, Horobi stops him. He says some mysterious "This is unexpected, but the Ark says to let him go" type BS and Evalin escapes.  
  
With just a little experimentation, he figures out how to get the thing on, activate Sting Scorpion, and that turning the belt on HURTS. So he leaves the suit on and we get one of those "I'm gonna be a super hero" montages where he just goes and helps old people and other mundane tasks. All while wearing the armor of a kinda known terrorist.  
  
This goes poorly and Fuwa notices him. But as Fuwa is trying to kill the poor kid, he notices that who he thinks is Horobi is not fighting back. He stops, just long enough for the real Horobi and Jin to return and "request" the forceriser and progrise key be returned.  
  
There's a fight, the forceriser gets damaged and loses the pulley thing, something about humans destroying everything. At which point Evalin, who's lost the sting scorpion key, too, is like, "We're not only good at destroying, we problem solve too!"  
  
So he YANKS the gorilla key off of Fuwa. In a scene that should outright kill him, Evalin forces the driver to open the key by hand (something we KNOW only Fuwa's done so far) and henshins into this weird kong form. (It probably uses quickly slapped together pieces from other suits since it will literally never be seen again)  
Fuwa and Evalin fight off the two and the day is won. Ark spits out a new forceriser for Horobi. Fuwa takes Evalin to the hospital and watches over him. He also doesn't take the forceriser to evidence or whatever and leaves it with the kid. He's feeling pretty sketch about A.I.M.S. right now and wants to ask the kid how he managed to do that whole thing.  
  

  * Episodes 8 & 9: Around this time, Evalin has been discharged and is working on fixing the forceriser. Before all the chaos starts, he figures out that A.I.M.S. is practically operating under ZAIA, so they've probably got progrise keys and super science bits. He also finds a lot of the components in the forceriser suspicously similar to some stuff from ZAIA's library of products. He decides to start planning out a way to sneak in there.  
  
That plan is thrown out the window when Metsuboujinrai attacks. He takes adavantage of the chaos to sneak into a ZAIA lab and check out what he can. He grabs some parts, an incomplete shotriser, an attache arrow, and the sparking giraffe key.  
  
After realizing that he can finally help, Evalin jumps on the opportunity and debuts his work. It tries to shut down a lot, but he manages to help people escape to safety. He runs into Yua along the way. She assumes this is more shit from Amatsu and the two of them keep the people, and Fuwa, safe. Maybe someone sees him escaping afterwards.  
  

  * Before Reiwa generations: Okay, a lot has to happen here 
    * The giraffe key is reported stolen and Yua is ordered to capture this guy if she sees him
    * Evalin starts to try and steal more progrise keys and focuses on Aruto's since he has the most and Evalin is pretty sure the guy's an idiot.
    * This goes on for about a week without people figuring out who this new rider is. Fuwa is like 87% sure he knows, but doesn't say anything. Yua's new found interest in the guy is pretty sus. Also he never took note of Evalin's name, just his family one. Which just totally wouldn't be enough to find this kid, so he'll stay quiet. That's definitely the reason why.
    * Events similar to Enter! The Kamen Rider! happen (they're different 'cause I've changed some lore and I don't want to edit that fic) and Evalin ends up in Reaper High
    * School shit happens, and I'm assuming there's some dimensional time difference or whatever so not much time passes while Evalin is gone and he gets used to highschool life  
  

  * Reiwa Generations: The movie happens. Evalin notices little changes in his appearance, dialect, and memories. Someone points out that something might be happening back on his world and he goes to investigate. He meets the resistance after Aruto left, fights some humagears, he finds out he can pass in public as long as he's transformed, and he meets Finis. They have some back and forth, verbal and fighting. Eventually, he's forced to retreat and joins up with everyone for the final fight. He gets some quick moments with the Zi-O cast. Everyone with him is just like "Who tf are you?". Aruto kinda recognizes him, but doesn't have time to ask about the new outfit. He works with Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and Woz to fight Horobi and Jin.  
  
Evalin mentions that the two have no idea how satisfying this fight is for him. When the world is going back to normal, Aruto invites Evalin to come back to Hiden, saying some protaginsty thing about helping each other.  
  
After the end credit scene of Sougo and co. in highschool, Evalin asks Woz for a ride home. He decided not to see Aruto in the end.  
  

  * Next Time Geiz: He doesn't get fully wrapped up, but he helps out against White Woz sometimes. He even ends up meeting the senior riders.  
  
In the end, Woz enlists Kaito to help get Evalin home as reparation for messing up so bad with White Woz. Kaito does and Evalin gets back to RH without having missed much.  
  
Kaito, now aware of this multiversal hub, sets his sights on treasures of more world's without riders  
  

  * Episode 10-13: Everything is normal, Evalin is in school  
  

  * Kangaroo special: Evalin gets involved and pulled out of the pouch when the random magia turns into the monkey.  
  
He and Aruto fight it off. In the end, Evalin snags the spider key and Aruto gifts him the kangaroo key.  
  
At this point Evalin has a few more keys that's he's made, but that's not important for now.  
  
Evalin returns to RH using the kangaroo key  
  

  * Episode 14: The forceriser is acting weird, but Evalin does not get involved  
  

  * Episode 15-16: The forceriser is REALLY acting weird and Evalin goes back to find that Horobi is dead? Fuwa is using Metsuboujinrai tech?? And Aruto has a gold hopper key, too???  
  
He helps fight in the final battle and watches in awe as Shining Assault Hopper debuts. He wants some of that power.  
  
And who the hell is that twink in white, prancing around Hiden? CEO of ZAIA? Whose ever heard of- oh those are the people Evalin robbed.  
  

  * Episode 17: Evalin finally visits Hiden. He and Aruto talk, they get along, Evalin finds out he is an idiot, but he's likable. He and Izu have a moment. Once he finds out about the competition, he believes there's not much he can do about it, plus he has classes to attend. Aruto and Izu support him getting an education and they set up a way to keep in touch and make contact with each other when they need to.  
  
They say their goodbyes and Evalin clarifies that he's going to catch up on recent events before he leaves.  
  
He meets with Fuwa. They talk, Evalin warns him about Assault Wolf, and Fuwa tells him that Horobi was rebuilt. Their conversation ends on a sour tone, but they were happy to meet again. Evalin tells Fuwa that Aruto can get them in touch. Fuwa reminds him that Evalin's the one who'll be looking to get in touch again.  
  
Evalin makes one last stop to where Jin died. He sees Yua while he's there. They don't say much.  
  

  * Episodes 18-22: Evalin stays in RH and is an okay student  
  

  * Episode 23: Evalin is called in because of the whole Metal Cluster thing going on. He gets there while Aruto is finding out that none of his keys are authorizing. Evalin offers to try and pop open the Zero-One driver and take a look at it. Izu is like “no”.  
  
Izu leaves the room and Evalin eyes the Zero-One driver. Aruto asks him whats up. Evalin pulls out his Lucky Hopper key and the two talk about how Evalin’s always forced the system to work. He wonders what it’d be like to just… let it work. They have a moment, Aruto looking at the Metal Cluster key and Evalin looking at his. To a lot of people, gold and silver aren’t that different.  
  
Once shenanigans start up, Aruto brings Evalin along just in case anything happens and they need a sane rider.  
  
Evalin proves they chose the wrong person for this job as he gets to finally meet Amatsu Gai.  
  
As soon as the penguin raider attacks, Evalin jumps on the chance to fight the guy. Evalin and Yua are having trouble in the fight, but they’re managing. Evalin, though, is bickering at Yua. He’s still upset about being hunted down.  
  
Aruto jumps in the fight. Yua is very concerned, Gai is annoyingly pleased, and Evalin is still underestimating Metal Cluster’s strength. Evalin watches in awe and horror as Mr. Joke Man goes full numb and starts attacking everyone. He’s conflicted between helping Yua and stopping the raider.  
  
He decides to help and tries tackling Aruto. It barely works, but as he’s tossed aside Fuwa shows up. Evalin is happy and surprised to see his basically foster dad. Something is throwing him off about Fuwa’s new form, though. He and Fuwa team up. As Fuwa fires the gorilla power at Aruto, Evalin jumps in to grab the Zero-One driver, Yua grabs the key, and Ark doesn’t get to kill anyone. Fuwa has to keep Evalin from running after Gai once the fight is over.  
  
Evalin tells Aruto not to do anything stupid because he’s going to catch up with Fuwa.  
  
Fuwa gives Evalin the low down on what’s been happening. Evalin notes that Fuwa’s not looking at the humagear staff like he was an old man and they were a foreigner.  
  
As they’re talking business, Evalin gets a headache that practically topples him for a minute and his forceriser lights up. Once he’s recovered, he runs off telling Fuwa that he left Aruto with ONE job and that he would handle it.  
  
Evalin shows up in the middle of Gai’s “grasshoppers are bad” speech and kicks Gai in the head. “Shut up, old man. I have a friend to save, and you’re responsible for him being like this.”  
  

  * Episode 24: The fight goes about the same, but Evalin manages to remove the driver instead of force the system to deactivate. Aruto is still unable to stand after the strain of the Ark  
  
Evalin revokes Aruto’s Cluster privileges and keeps the key. Aruto is taken to the hospital. Evalin goes back to Hiden to take a look at the metal cluster key and see if he can understand it. While he’s there he starts to notice similarities in the coding on his driver and that in the key. He has a moment where he keeps himself from using the metal cluster key.  
  
He mostly stops because Izu shows up with her plan to help Aruto. Evalin shifts gears to use what he learned to help and the two upload the data to Zea.  
  
The Progrise Hopper Blade is made and Izu and Evalin get to work.  
  
Once the confrontation is about to start, Evalin turns to Izu while Aruto is henshining and asks what the plan is. She does not respond and just launches herself and hands Aruto the blade.  
  
Evalin helps to hold off Gai while Aruto saves the actor guy. Evalin gets his ass handed to him, but he gets to blow some of his anti-Gai steam. Aruto finishes both fights, though.  
  
“Thanks Izu”  
  
“It was not just me you should thank, President Aruto. All the-”  
  
“Yeah, i’m here too.”  
  
They laugh it off. In the end, though, Evalin takes off again. He’ll be lucky if he didn’t miss anything “””””fun“”””” back at the school.  
  

  * Episode 25-33: Evalin remains uninvolved in Zero-One’s plot and these episodes stay the same.  
  

  * Between Episode 33 & 34: Evalin decides it’s been awhile and goes on a day trip home. Holy shit there is a lot to catch him up on.  
  
He first goes to visit Fuwa, but finds that he’s acting weird. And calm. And doesn’t sound like himself. Vocally.  
  
“Are you possessed”  
  
“Myself or Vulcan?”  
  
“What the hell did I miss?”  
  
Naki and Evalin catch up. They’re a lot better at explaining what’s been going on than Fuwa would’ve been.  
  
*siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* “Well shit.”  
  
Evalin gets to know Naki’s sitch and they get to find out that Fuwa isn’t all bad.  
  
It’s pretty cool. Naki Mentions that Fuwa is waking up, though. Turns out he’s just been sleeping. They offer to keep this up, but Evalin says he’ll just start over.  
  
Evalin leaves, knocks again, Fuwa answers this time. They chat and Evalin says he’s got most of the sit rep. He also clarifies that he’s only there for the day. They talk, Fuwa says they should get breakfast.  
  
He visits Aruto and Izu. They talk about his school, the business, how people are doing without humagears, etc.  
  
He even meets up with Yua. It’s awkward and they just get coffee. But he forgives her. She asks if he’s met Naki. Evalin mentions that they were the first one he met. It’s still awkward, but they leave it off on a positive note.  
  
Evalin goes to Daybreak town. He has a brief encounter with Horobi. Evalin quips and Horobi mentions the Ark wills that he lives for only a while longer. Evalin runs into Jin, too. Evalin tosses Jin the flying falcon key he made, saying that he planned to leave it at his grave. Jin is surprised to know he had a grave. Evalin clarifies that he just put a couple rocks in a makeshift shrine, lit a leaf on fire for incense, and put a picture he got off the internet in front of it. But hey, this is the first time Evalin’s met a dead person who wasn’t an undead.  
  
Jin is justifiably surprised by that weird ass statement and disappointingly asks Evalin where he goes when he’s not around.  
  
Evalin leaves this visit happy, it was, and will remain, the most peaceful time he had at home.  
  

  * Episodes 34-36: Events are unchanged, but there could be an event where they consider whether or not to bring Evalin in for this  
  

  * Episode 37: The forceriser freaks out during an exercise so Evalin goes home to see if anything is happening. Shit is going down. He tries to go see Aruto at Hiden, forgetting that he isn’t the prez there anymore. He spots Gai heading towards his fight with the Ark.  
  
He watches in horror as it downs all of A.I.M.S. He watches as Jin, not acting as himself waltzes up with the rest of Metsubojinrai.  
  
He can already tell what’s happening before it’s even started. He watches on as Amatsu gets his ass kicked in. Before the Ark can finish him, Evalin Jumps in with KamenRiding Decade and redirects Ark.  
  
Evalin warps Gai away too before he can get himself killed and Aruto shows up. Aruto takes the Ark, he’d never let a kid in on this. Evalin, instead of being sensible, occupies the rest of metsubojinrai.  
  
He scoffs at them, thinking he might just be an old bag of tricks. He uses Thinking Capi to fight them. Their unfamiliarity with the form helps him keep them at bay. There’s a moment where he catches up on names.  
  
“Horobi, obviously. The dodo guy must be Ikazuchi, nice to finally meet you. And last but not least, the newbie, who are you supposed to be?”  
  
It’s not direct, and he might not even put it together yet, but it hurts to find out that was Naki.  
  
The fights still don’t go well, and the two humans are forced to leave. Evalin uses Rushing Cheetah to get the two of them out once Aruto is detransformed.  
  

  * Episode 38: After the last episode, it’s been less than a day, but Evalin is decidedly staying to help out. Aruto leaves him with Ai while he goes off to recover. The two talk. It’s cool, Evalin jokes about taking one of her home with him. Ai points out that he must really like it at his school if he’s been calling it home. It’s the first time he acknowledges that RH has been a home for him. The conversation doesn’t last much longer.  
  
Everything else stays the same, but Evalin spots A.I.M.S. on his way to help Aruto. He catches a ride with them and meets up with Fuwa and Yua.  
  
The rest of the Episode goes the same.  
  

  * Episode 39: First half of the episode is the same.  
  
When Gai is apologizing to Yua and Fuwa, Evalin is there, too. Gai even apologizes for having Yua hunt him. Gai claims he didn’t know that Evalin was so young. Thouser barks and Gai clarifies that his lack of knowledge is no excuse, though.  
  
The gang is weirded out by the whole dog thing, but they go along with it.  
  
Once they all figure out that they won’t be targeting the same place twice, Evalin, who has his connection to the Ark, thinks to run to daybreak town. He transforms into rushing cheetah and speeds off to help.  
  

  * Episode 40: Evalin doesn’t make it in time and finds the bridge empty. He’s uninvolved in the plot until the Zero-Two debut. He just stands aside while Aruto fights. Fuwa and him ask if they should help, but Yua keeps them from jumping in.  
  

  * Episode 41: As shit blows up Evalin helps in keeping people safe. The rest of the episode is the same.  
  

  * Episode 42: Evalin is getting ready to head back, but he doesn’t feel like all this is over. Sure, Ark is gone, but something feels like it’s lingering. He still feels that malice whenever he puts on the forceriser.  
  
The rest of the episode stays the same, but post Izu beefing it Evalin gets the sense that some shit’s going on and texts someone from RH to send him the latest episode of, well, Zero-One. That’s how he finds out about Izu.  
  
The next day, during the fighting he’s pissed. But as soon as Ark-One shows up, he’s been spoiled to who it is. When Aruto detransforms, he’s not sure whether to run up and beat him to death or start sobbing again.  
  

  * Episode 43: Evalin is there for the confrontation with Aruto. He helps the others, but he doesn’t put up as much of a fight. Aruto at one point tries to attack and destroy Evalin’s driver, but he dodges and backs off. Aruto’s not in an engaging mood.  
  
After Aruto walks away, Evalin grabs Fuwa’s wolf key from his driver, saying he’s just borrowing it and goes after Aruto before anyone has a chance to stop him.  
  
On his way to find and kill Horobi, Aruto is stopped by a blast hitting just in front of his face. It’s Evalin transformed as Shooting Wolf. They have a short talk, both acknowledging that neither is going to try and hurt the other, since that’s not what either one wants.  
  

  * Episode 44: Horobi’s message doesn’t surprise Evalin in the slightest, it just reconfirms what's already been happening. Everyone’s _fucked_.  
  
Evalin takes a moment to decide if he wants to join the humagear uprising, it doesn’t last that long, though.  
  
In the end, he has his own moment working with and keeping the peace, he helps calm down some protesters and bridge gaps between others.  
  
Evalin running around the city comes across the injured Fuwa and Naki. They tell him what happened and Evalin runs off.  
  
At night, on the bridge where Aruto talks to Zea, Evalin finds him there. Before they can do or say anything, Evalin activates the Rising Hopper key. He transforms, saying that everytime he comes back, the two of them talk it over. Aruto has had two many chances to talk.  
  
Evalin really becomes 001.  
  
The fight is very short. 02 takes the brunt of whatever Evalin can do, so it's mostly meaningless punches. Evalin is just trying to get through to Aruto. This fight is now interspersed with Aruto's talk with his dad. So Evalin gets privy to that fatherly speech and gets to vent his frustrations. All while also confirming that this paragon before him is recovering.  
  
Cut to the next day, Evalin shows up at ZAIA, worse for wares, but very proud of himself. He joins everyone in watching Aruto’s whatever you wanna call it.  
  

  * Episode 45: He’s not a part of the fight, Evalin just watches Aruto do his thing. He might give a big smile when he sees the rising hopper key, though.  
  
He gets his own ending scene where he grabs the remains of the zetsumetsu driver and walks through a portal with RH on the other side.  
  

  * Going forward, he becomes backup for metsubojinrai when they need the help, sometimes A.I.M.S. will call him too as a contact for certain cases or larger scale missions, he visits Aruto and Iz2 sometimes to help in her development, catch up, and intern with HIDEN every now and then, and sometimes, if he’s feeling charitable, he visits ZAIA’s Thouser department to chill with the Thousers and see if Gai has gone insane yet. He also does coffee dates with Fuwa, they play catch sometimes. Fuwa's also the only one he’ll consider taking to Reaper High.  
  
On his own, he wants to build his own driver. Using parts from his own forceriser, the zetsumetsu driver, and that unfinished shotriser he still has. He might even try asking for other driver parts. It might come up during the movie or stage show to keep him from joining the fight until the end and/or in a different suit.




End file.
